1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cover device for covering an object and, more particularly, it relates to a cover device for covering an exercise fitness ball and the like which substantially covers the exercise fitness ball and is releasably secured thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise fitness balls are a popular form of exercise and are commonly used for persons with injuries and other disabilities for rehabilitation and comfort. Some persons use the exercise fitness ball by lying upon the surface of the exercise fitness ball and rolling the exercise fitness ball in various directions on the floor or other substantially flat surface. Other persons use the exercise fitness ball by sitting upon the exercise fitness ball at a desk, at a table, while reading, or while watching television. In these situations, the exercise fitness ball is perfectly suited for promoting comfortable seating, maintaining a proper posture, and minimizing injuries especially those injuries associated with the neck, back, and rear area of the injured or otherwise disabled person.
Typically, the exercise fitness ball is constructed from a durable plastic material and inflated to a predetermined pressure with predetermined resiliency. The exercise fitness balls are manufactured in a variety of shapes and sizes depending on the intended use and desired exercise and/or comfort. For instance, the exercise fitness ball can be substantially spherical with a predetermined diameter. Typical diameters of currently manufactured exercise fitness balls have diameters of approximately sixty-five (65 cm) centimeters and approximately fifty-five (55 cm) centimeters. Other diameters of exercise fitness balls are manufactured depending on the desires of the user. Furthermore, in the alternative, the conventional exercise fitness ball can be substantially xe2x80x9cpeanut shapedxe2x80x9d or any other shape.
Unfortunately, while sitting upon the exercise fitness ball, the user must contact the plastic surface of the exercise fitness ball with his or her body. In colder climates, for instance, the surface temperature of the ball can feel cold and hard to the user as the user mounts the exercise fitness ball. This could possibly deter the user from using the exercise fitness ball during sitting activities for maximum benefit and comfort.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a cover device for covering an exercise fitness ball and the like which provides a comfortable contact between the user and the exercise fitness ball. Additionally, a need exists for a cover device for covering an exercise fitness ball and the like which can be easily and releasably secured to the exercise fitness ball. Furthermore, there exists a need for a cover device for covering an exercise fitness ball and the like which can accommodate a wide variety of exercise fitness balls regardless of size or shape.
The present invention is a cover device for covering an exercise fitness ball or the like. The cover device comprises a fabric cover having a perimeter. The fabric cover is positionable over at least one-half of the exercise fitness ball. A fastening mechanism is positioned about the perimeter of the fabric cover for releasably securing the fabric cover to the exercise fitness ball.
Additionally, the present invention is a covering for an exercise fitness ball with the exercise fitness ball having a diameter. The covering comprises a covering material having a diameter greater than the diameter of the exercise fitness ball. A cord is positioned about the perimeter of the covering material. A cord-receiving area is formed along the perimeter of the covering material. Tightening means associated with the cord releasably tighten the cord about the exercise fitness ball.
The present invention further includes a method for covering an exercise fitness ball with the exercise fitness ball having a diameter. The method comprises providing a covering material having a diameter greater than the diameter of the exercise fitness ball, positioning a cord about the perimeter of the covering material, folding a portion of the covering material upon itself over the cord along the perimeter of the covering material, securing the folded portion of the covering material over the cord, positioning the covering material over the exercise fitness ball, tightening the cord about the exercise fitness ball, and releasably securing the cord about the exercise fitness ball.